Dreaming for a Chance
by Pink Pagoda
Summary: Hamtaro realizes his true feelings for Bijou, But is it to late?chapter 11 up.
1. The news good or bad

April 1  
  
Laura's alarmwent off. 7:00 and all is well, Laura chimed along with the radio. Hamtaro lifted his head off of his woodchip pillow.   
  
the song went like this:  
  
I'm dreaming for a chance   
  
to let you know  
  
that a girl near me has  
  
acrush on you  
  
she loves the colour blue 7;00 and all is well   
  
for me at least but not for her  
  
she's just woken upfrom  
  
a dream about you  
  
knowing she can't have what she wants...  
  
The song went on like that for a while. then laura went up to hamtaro's cage and filled it with sunflower seeds. Then Laura got ready for school.  
  
She leaned over and looked at hamtaro in his cage,"Bye little guy, I'm off to another bright day at school.  
  
"OK Laura" thought hamtaro, "But I won't have a good day.  
  
This was because of what hamtaro had heard the night before. It was burned on his mind.  
  
The day before March 31  
  
Laura sat down beside hamtaro's cage looking quite bewildered.  
  
"Hamtaro, I have something to tell you..."  
  
"so spit it out laura."hamtaro said starting to wonder wht Laura looked so weird.  
  
"Well," she started,"Dad got transfered, we're moving in one month."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" Hamtaro thought.  
  
he just sat there in shock.  
  
"I guess this means I only have one month before I have to say goodbye to the ham-hams."  
  
Hmataro felt as ifhis heart had been broken.  
  
Flash back to April 1  
  
There was no way Hamtaro was going to the clubhouse today. Hamtaro knew the reason why laura had purked up so much, becauseher mom agreed to come back juring the summer so she could visit her friends.Hamtaro knew he wouldbe left behind on those visits though, because how would laura know he had friends to visit also. Hamtaro circled around his cage then finallty sat down.  
  
"Idon't know what to do!!!"  
  
Hamtaro finally broke down and cried, he didn't know what else to do.  
  
so do you like it ? I do He-He so R and R  
  
Pleaseeee! thanks   
  
Pink Pagoda 


	2. The letter

chapter 2 The Letter  
  
April 2  
  
Recently the ham-hams had installed a post office. They used this to send anonymous letters and presents to each other, or just to leave an invitation or note.  
  
They each had a differnet day for a shift. Sandy had been working on april first and while she was sortng out the mail, she came across a letter adressed to Bijou with no return adress. She set This aside to give to Bijou later in private, Because she doubted Bijou would like this to be a public thing.   
  
But When she found Bijou sitting all by herself looking sad, Sandy thought she would give it to her later. she looked like she didn't want any ham-hams around her at the momment. Hamtaro hadn't shown up today and it was almost hometime. . .  
  
Hamtaro's house  
  
Hamtaro had just woken up from an all day nap, and everything was clear. He would go to the clubhouse the next day and tell the others what had happened.  
  
For some reason though, he kept worring about how bijou would react (when he told about moving) more than the others reactions, But he didn't know why. . .(I know I'm overdoing; the . . .)  
  
Bijou's House  
  
"I wonder why hamtaro was not at ze clubhouse today, I hope he iz not sick."Bijou sat in her cage worring.  
  
"Oh I might as well open zis letter sandy gave me" thought Bijou.  
  
She looked at the envelope and wondered who it was from. There was no return adress, But little hearts covered the back of it. Finally after examining it she opened it, inside was a poem:  
  
Roses are Red  
  
And violets are blue  
  
But no ones sweeter   
  
and as neat as you  
  
(sucks doesn't it?--)  
  
This letter made Bijou feel good. Whoever gave this to her had to be a kind soul. she secretly hoped it was a certain ham-boy. . .(again with the . . .)  
  
Thanks for reading and oh yeah, If you read my Authors page it will explain why my story won't be updated for 2 weeks. Thanks again. was it good? sorry about all the . . .  
  
Pink Pagoda 


	3. Telling the others or not

Chapter 3: Telling the others... or not.  
  
"Hey little guy!" Laura said all cheery."today I'm going on a field trip, we're going to go on a scavenger hunt in town and I'm paired with Travis!!!Its going to be so much fun!!"  
  
"I'm happy for you Laura, really."Hamtaro said half heartedly.  
  
"Whats wrong little guy?"Laura Inquired. "I know, you need something to purk you up."  
  
"well laura, give it to me" thought hamtaro impatiently.  
  
"you can't eat it, its an invitation mom and dad and me are going camping tonight with Kana's family, so Maria has offered to take you and oxnard."(laura and kana became friends with maria)  
  
"Really?!!I get to spend the night with my best bud and Hamgirl-I mean friend!"suddenly hamtaro really looked frazeled.  
  
"Well little guy, I'll be back tonight to drop you off at maria's."  
  
"ok laura"  
  
as soon as laura left the room hamtaro realized he would have to explain to the ham-hams today. He got out of laura's roomand down the drainpipe, but instead of the usual enthusiastic oppppaaaa, he just landed on brandys head saying very dully"morning brandy".  
  
brandy looked confused, usually hamtaro was so happy.hamtaro made his way to the clubhouse.as he opened the door he saw bijou holding hands with boss, but she didn't look to happy.  
  
"so you wrote ze letter?"bijou asked suspiciosly.  
  
"Yes, I did it so you would notice me."Boss was starting to freeze up "So um will you um uh.."  
  
"will I what?"asked bijou unpatiently.  
  
"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME???"  
  
every one in the club looked shocked including hamtaro.  
  
"so will you?"he said starting to look sad.  
  
"I...um..."bijou started, she did not want to hurt him."I will.  
  
every one looked even more shocked especially hamtaro, he suddenly realized why he had been do happy to see her,and what her reactions would have been. He liked her, but realizing this after someone had asked her out is not the best timing. He was shocked so badly he ran back to his house not sad but angry. He had less than a month to win bijou over, and he needed some help. 


	4. The help arrives at last

Chapter 4 The Help Arrives at Last

April 2nd Evening

Since Bijou had a date with Boss and Maria Had a piano concert Hamtaro and Oxnard had Bijou 's house all to themselves. Before Laura came to pick up Hamtaro he stashed away 2 pink ribbons he hid them beneath a pile of wood chips . When he got to Maria's house he and Oxnard went into Bijou's cage. Bijou was busy putting on makeup and ribbons. While she was in front of the mirror she saw Hamtaro in the reflection just as she had those many weeks ago just before the blind man's bluff incident. Her eyes started to water as she thought of what might have been but fought them back when Hamtaro approached.

"Well, I heard about your date with boss." Said Hamtaro trying to sound casual.

"Yes, well, I have a confession to make "started Bijou as Hamtaro's hopes lifted "I do not like Boss he iz like a brother, not a boyfriend, I have my how you zay sights zet on somebody else, But I will have to let Boss know after I go on a few dates, then I will tell him it iz not working for me."

Bijou's real intentions were to date boss to make Hamtaro jealous.

"I know I will string him along, and zat is wrong, but ..." Bijou stopped as she saw Boss climbing the tree outside her window.

"Well, I must be going, cover for me if Maria gets back early.", Bijou looked resentful as she walked away with Boss.

She looked back her eyes met Hamtaro's, for a second she thought she saw a tear in his eye, but as he blinked it disappeared. When Bijou was gone Hamtaro and Oxnard set to work. Hamtaro worked on a card, he signed it anonymously, he got out the ribbons he stashed earlier, and set them neatly in the box with the card in it. But as Hamtaro put the lid on the box, Oxnard eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm ..."Hamtaro sighed, "I can't lie to you Oxy."

And as Hamtaro spilled about his plan and about having to win Bijou over before he left, Oxnard's smiles turned into a look of sadness.

"You're leaving?? Why didn't you tell me???"

"I'm sorry Oxy, but I needed to make the best of my last month here." As Hamtaro finished Oxnard's look of sadness turned into a look of pride.

"I knew you liked Bijou and of course I'll help, you helped me win pepper over so I'll help you win Bijou over.


	5. Bijou's date

Chapter 5 Bijou's Date  
  
April 9th  
  
Through the next week after Bijou's date the ham-hams were still talking about Bijou's date. Bijou wished they would stop, it made her feel worse about her leading Boss on like that.But her plan seemed to be working, whenever Bijou talked to hamtaro, Bijou walked up to him and he blushed as she talked to him. Back to Bijou's Date, here's what happened...  
  
Bijou's Date (bijou's piont of view)  
  
"Boss showed up at my house on a branch of the tree, he took me to ze ham ham fun park, and zhen to zee cluchouse where we had an acorn casserole. Zhen he walked me to my house and we said goodbye" answered Bijou to the other ham girls.  
  
"That's so romantic..." said Pashmina.  
  
"Not when I do not love boss." said Bijou hastily.  
  
"Then tell him." Pashmina said looking dissapointed.  
  
"I can not, it iz to difficult yet, I have to wait uhhh 3 more days."Bijou finished.  
  
"Like why 3 days?"Sandy asked.  
  
"Because," Bijou explained,"Zat iz ze day after ze ham ham dance. No?"  
  
"I just want to know why you said yes to him in the first place." Pashmina stated.  
  
"Because I did not want to urt iz feelings."Bijou said huffing a bit.  
  
"Kuz you like hamtaro don't YOu!!"Sandy shouted playfully.  
  
"I do not..." Bijou said hesitantly.  
  
"You do 2!!!"ssaid sandy and pashmina in unison followed by an "OKYOUUU!!"from Penelope.  
  
" I... well... I do." said Bijou quietly.  
  
"We knew it!!" They said (again) together.  
  
"Well you can't tell hamtaro."Bijou said quikly.  
  
"Like why not!?"said sandy.  
  
"I can't tell him even tell hgim after I break up with boss, he iz to young still.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Hamtaro, are you gonna mail that package to Bijou or aren't you?"said oxnard.  
  
" I am " said hamtaro hastily " I just need to go two the bathroom."  
  
As hamtaro left oxnard looked around .  
When hamtaro was gone he looked around again, then opened the Pakage and did some work on the anonymous card.  
  
3 days till ham ham dance.  
  
hello all. bye the way i got you're email The Samauri.  
  
Pink Pagoda 


	6. The dream Dress

Chapter 6 The Dream Dress 

When hamtaro got back from the bathroom he mailed the letter and the pink ribbons. It was of course to Bijou, when she got it, it was the day of the dance.... (I love ...ing my the end of a Paragraph!!!!!!!!!!)

April 12th Morning

"Like, wake up girlfriend!" Sandy shouted outside Bijou's window.

"Whaaaaa?" Bijou said opening her eyes. "Hamtaro?" she said sleepily.

"Noooo, Sandy, man you got it bad girlfriend." Her smile turning into a look of delight, "So, did you have a dream about him?" she said deviously.

"I, uhhh, sort of."

"So, what happened in it?" said sandy. (ever since sandy read one of maxwell's books about fortune telling through dreams)

"it was sort of weird, It all started when...."( hahahaha I'm a menace you can't stop the ...ing I'm unstoppable Mwahhhahahahahhah!)Anyway...

Bijou's Dream 

All was dark...

I am so bright in all this darkness...

Now its light...

I'm wearing a beautiful pink dress...

And I'm wearing ribbons...

They match the dress...

Here comes Hamtaro and Boss...

They're running to me...

But suddenly they are both gone...

First Boss, then Hamtaro...

The dress is gone now too...

I have ordinary ribbons now...

I'm all alone...

Now here comes Hamtaro...

All is light once again...

End dream.

(hahahahha see all the .....s I can't be stopped, I- Ow hamtaro!!! Hamtaro smashed pink pagoda in the head with a hammer for over obsessing)

"Woah, what do you think this means?" asked Sandy.

"I don't know, but whatever it means, I liked zhe ribbons."said Bijou trying to lighten the mood. Little did she now what she wanted was on its way.

Hello peoples, I'd like to make a public notice to my readers.

IMPORTANTï : (in other words extremely annoying to the author)

I have gotten reviews saying to make the chapter longer, well can't(cuz like it says in my authors profile...) I can't make chapters longer so my internet time is limited to an hour,and I suck at typing soTHERE!!!,hehe sorry its just a little annoying when you have explain things over and over and over again and they don't listen.

Well signing off

Pink Pagoda


	7. Shopping for the Perfect outfit

Chapter 7 Shopping for the perfect outfit

April 12-Still morning

As Bijou and Sandy made their way to the clubhouse, they kept talking.

"What if your dream really does tell whats gonna happen?" said Sandy.

"I don't know."Said Bijou flustered.

"Anyway..."said Sandy changing the Subject,"Lets not think about this ,Like,right now Okay?"said Sandy.

(I'm Lazy so) B:"Alright zen,lets talk about ze dresses we are goin got buy."

"Okay Like mine is going to rose red!" saind Sandy eyes now sparkling.

"Mine iz going to be a shocking pink!"said Bijou, eyes now sparkling also, remebering the dress from the dream.She would try and find a dress that looked like the dress in her drean.

"Hey, you know what would look cute?"said sandy,"Some cute ribbons,2 for your ponytails and 1 for my ponytail".

"Lets ze, zo 2pink ribbons for me and 1 red ribbon fo you".Bijou said picturing it.

"Okay lets go get pashy and penelope and Like get SHOPPING!!!"

Meanwhile...(see I'm ...ing againhehe)

Hamtaro was wringing his paws together. Had Bijou gotten his letter yet? Did she like them? Laura sure didn't miss them, she got a pair of blue ones the very next day, after hamtaro hid her pink ones. Hamtaro was about to hide in his house when he turned around and there was onxnard.

"WAHHHHHH"Shreiked Hamtaro in surprise.

O: "SORRY HAMTARO I'M SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!"

H: "What for????" asked hamtaro bewildered.

O:"I sort of tampered with that letter you wrote to Bijou"

H: "WHAT!!!!!!!! How exactly did you tamper with it?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

O: "I sor t of wrot uh that uh I put your anme at the bottom! I know you wanted it to be anonymous but I couldn't help it!!!!"then oxnard burst into tears.

POOR OXY

" Its okay Oxy but I have to get to that letter before Bijou does!"and for the second time that month, Hamtaro ran to the clubhouse with thoughts of Bijou.

hay yall! ahaha who am I (Howdy) hahah anyways... hope you like this chapter even though it was short (grrrh) and I havn't updated a in while, its just high shcool is so hectic sooo sogning off

Pink Pagoda 


	8. The Box Arrives

Chapter 8 The Box Arrives

April 13th, 2:00 AM

Bijou's Thoughts:

"What have I done?" Bijou sat in her cage. Still wearing the beautiful pink dress, the tufts of pink silk and white flounces were flowing around her.

"I hav not only 'urt Bozz, but I have ruined all chanzes I ever had with Hamtaro!"

(Wasn't that beautiful? Sniffsniff pink pagoda grabs a hanky…)

April 12th Afternoon

After Bijou and the other ham-girls went shopping, they went back to the clubhouse. Bijou had just sat down for tea when she heard (Dexter was sorting the mail that day)

Dexter call, "The mails sorted!"

So Bijou got up and went to her box. She took out her key and was about to open her mailbox when hamtaro burst in panting.

"You…can't…open…that box!" panted hamtaro, struggling to say more, but couldn't get enough breath to.

"Why not?" asked Bijou suspiciously.

H(I'm getting to lazy to write the names out):"Because, ummm you just can't!"

"I can open my mail if I like!" and with that angry outburst, Bijou opened her mailbox. Inside was parcel. Bijou lifted the lid of the parcel. Hamtaro just starred.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Bijou as she set the box down on the table. "Ohlala, zis are zo beautiful! Oh, and zhere is a card!"

As Bijou proceeded to open the card hamtaro cried "NOOOOOO!" and ran out of the clubhouse near tears. Why had he been so stupid! Why was he ruining his friendship with Bijou! All for some stupid crush.

As Bijou saw Hamtaro run, she put the card away, lifted the box and gathered the girls. Together they left the clubhouse to get ready for the dance. Bijou still wondered why Hamtaro had acted so funny. She was so worried he wouldn't show up for the dance.

(Bijou hadn't looked at the card yet if that wasn't clear…)

Pink Pagoda


	9. A Reason To Cry

Chapter 9: a Reason to Cry

Disclaimer: I am so sorry! I forgot to put one in each of the chapters ahhhh! So…(…hahaha) I don't own HAMTARO!

(By the way, didn't you like the 1st paragraph of the last chapter? It was so sad and mysterious! Anyway… on with the fic!

Bijou's Mansion 3:00 PM

Finally it was Bijou's turn to get changed in the bathroom(not only did Maria have a cage for Bijou, she also had a sort of house with a bedroom, a kitchen, and a bathroom)

Bijou hung her dress on the hanger on the back of the door. She took out the box with the ribbons. She remembered she had forgotten to open the card. Bijou picked up the card and opened it. As she read her smile got bigger and bigger. When she got to the bottom of the of the card she screamed (with joy) and fainted.

Bijou's Sitting Room

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Pashmina. Penelope, and Sandy looked up from what they were doing.

"Bijou, BIJOU!" Sandy screamed. She got up, ran to the bathroom door, and started pounding on it.

Inside the Bathroom

Bijou woke up, and opened the door. Sandy, who was pushing on the door, fell flat on her face, But recovered quickly.

"Bijou, are you alright?" All three of the frightened hams said.

"OUI!" Bijou shouted with glee, "Read this!"

The Letter/Card

_Dear Bijou,_

_Did you know your name means small and tasteful?_

_Well it's true. Dear Bijou, I don't know how to say this_

_But _(where Oxnard Stared to modify) Love you

And I reveal myself to you as,

Sincerely

Hamtaro  (only Oxnard would put smileyface instead of a heart)

Hamtaro's House

"Hamtaro, it's not as bad as you think." Oxnard had followed Hamtaro out the door. As Oxnard entered Hamtaro's little house he saw Hamtaro crying. "Hamtaro, why are you crying? Bijou didn't even read the card yet."

"She will Oxy, then our friendship will be over. That's when I'll have a real reason to cry."

Pink Pagoda


	10. All My Love

Chapter 10: All my love

I'm starting to love my chapter title

Disclaimer: I don't own hamtaro(just this fic and awesome chapter title!)

So…on with the chapter! (sorry I haven't written in so long, final exams you know)

April 13th 2:30 AM

Bijou's eyes began to droop. But she couldn't sleep, what was going to happen? Suddenly Bijou heard a branch break outside her window, she went to go see who or what it was…

April 12th 8:00 The Clubhouse

Everyone was starting to arrive. As each one walked in, the others clapped and cheered on how handsome or beautiful (depending on the ham…)each other looked.

Boss looked around, Bijou wasn't there and the dance was about to start. (Hamtaro was still moping with Oxnard) Then Maxwell started to play the piano, and all eyes went to the door that was opening , Bijou walked in gleaming

Everyone started to dance. Maxwell got off the piano, put in a record and started dancing with Sandy. Boss went to Bijou and Hamtaro sunk farther into the corner. After about the 6th dance Bijou had made up her mind.

"Bozz, I can't, I can't stay with you, I… I love zomeone else!"

The music stopped, everyone stared.

"You..You don't like me!Then this was all a SHAM !" Boss started crying and ran out the door(and Cappy followed him).

"Bozz wait!" But it was too late. Hamtaro looked up. What he heard Bijou say made his situation much better.

"Bijou," Hamtaro got up "you like someone else?"

"Yes I do," Bijou stepped forward "And zat zomeone iz you!"

Hamtaro went forwards, held her paw, and without hesitation kissed her, But it was Broken apart By Cappy.

"BOSS-GASP-BOSS IS HURT! IT WAS A CAT!" Hamtaro started to run forward. Bijou followed.

"Bijou you can't come, I have to help him, Its your job to stay safe!" and with that Hamtaro left Bijou in the middle of the dance floor, hergown flowing below her, praying with all her love that both of the them would return safe.

Tell me what you think! R&R!PLEASE!

Pink Pagoda


	11. Dreaming for a Chance

Chapter 11 Dreaming for a Chance

Sorry for taking almost a year to update but I've been so busy and such and I'm very sorry please forgive me as I finish this story, this will be the final chapter, so I hope those of you who read it will enjoy it.

Disclaimer I don't own hamtaro.

April 12th 9:30pm-the clubhouse

Where was hamtaro? The waiting was wrenching Bijou's heart.

_What if hamtaro had been mauled by the cat? What if he was defending himself by an angered boss? _

Many more thoughts raced through bijou's head, but were interrupted by a loud bang on the ceiling followed by dust snaking it's way down the walls like a mini landslide. Soon after footsteps could be heard in the tunnels.

Bijou raced to the door and was met by hamtaro carrying a mauled boss. Hamtaro didn't look so good either. He was about to set boss on the ground when he collapsed from fatigue.

Seeing them in this state did nothing to help Bijou's mood. Tears welling up in her eyes, she ran out the door and through the tunnels, her long and gracious skirts billowing behind her.

Later that night…

Bijou heard branches breaking outside her window. With a heavy heart she stood up and went the window only to be met by hamtaro.

"Hamtaro what are you doing here? Should you not be resting after your fight with the-" but she was silenced by a panting hamtaro kissing her. She immediately relaxed in his arms. All the worrys that had been plaguing her heart left for a short while.As soon as he released her however, they came flooding back. What had she done?

"Hamtaro, I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you! Or lead boss on…" she trailed off releasing that she had left boss in an almost fatal state. What if she never had the chance to say sorry?

"Bijou, it's alright, he was sleeping soundly when I left, and he was smiling in his sleep, I think he'll be fine." Hamtaro reassured the worried hamster so close to him.

"But I still feel responsible…I should've never lead him on like that…then he never would've ran off with you after him." Her eyes started to tear up as hamtaro gently lead her into a warm embrace.

"I forgive you, and I'm sure Boss does too." After that there was short silence. Soon Hamtaro pulled away from her when he heard her crying harder. "What's wrong? I forgave you…unless that's not enough…"

"No…it's not that…I remembered just now…you are leaving in three months are you not?" she questioned.

"How did you know?" Hamtaro asked puzzled. As far as he knew the only person he had told was Oxnard.

"Oxnard is not very good at keeping the secrets…so…is it true?" she asked holding her breath as she waited for the answer.

"kinda sorta…yah." He sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but…I-" this time Bijou cut him off, pulling back only to say "I forgive you."

June 29th –moving day

If you looked for hamtaro and bijou in their cages that day, you wouldn't find them. They had spent most of the day together at acorn mountain, the place where Hamtaro had made the first gesture that he like her. The whole they had been talking, fitting as much in as possible. Now, as sunset came upon them they were silent. A few months before he thought of Bijou as a good friend. The whole time they had been "good friends" he had subconscious feelings that he suppressed for fear of ruining their friendship. Bijou's feeling had come in the way of dreams. She had been for a chance to let him know that she loved him.

As they sat there, others would think they were looking at the beauty of the sunset, But in reality, they were looking at the beauty of each other.

The end

So that's the end, I hope you like it. Bye for now.

-Pink Pagoda


End file.
